Destinies
by Emrys2093
Summary: There are many different destinies that await Merlin. A collection of one-shots about Merlin's Reveal. No slash. Rated because I'm paranoid. Please Review!
1. Tell me the truth

Destinies

**This is a collection of one-shots about Merlin's reveal. They are to different people, and in different times. They might not all be up-to-date.**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I OWN MERLIN!  
****Merlin: Liar  
Me: Yeah. I don't.**

Chapter 1: Tell me the Truth, Merlin

Morgana stared in horror at the man in front of her. "Wait - what? Merlin?" she choked. "You... you are Emrys?" Merlin nodded, his stone expression unwavering. "Unfortunately for you, I am."

Morgana regained her composure. "Oh, I suspected many people, Merlin, but you? I must admit you disguised it well. You might have even made my job easier."

"What do you mean?" There was a faint trace of concern in Merlin's eyes.

"Oh, nothing too devious, on my part anyways."

"Morgana!" Merlin's eyes flashed dangerously, so that even Morgana was scared of him.

"I just think that now Arthur will be even easier to defeat, knowing that his truest friend has betrayed him." Merlin opened his mouth, but stood there like an idiot, completely speechless. "Your thoughts?" Morgana taunted.

"You're wrong. I have not betrayed him. I have been saving his life since I arrived in Camelot."

Morgana laughed. "Really, now? Have you? Tell me, when has this occured?"

It was Merlin's turn to laugh. "Do we _really _have time to relay years of information to each other? I mean, honestly, I'm not going to spend the rest of my life listing off how many times I've saved his Royal Ass."

Morgana walked forward, and kept walking until her face was inches from Merlin. He stood his ground. "Tell me the truth, Merlin," she said. "Do you think he would see it that way?"

Before Merlin could answer, Morgana was gone, dispersed in a blinding flash of smoke.

What confused him was why she hadn't killed him. She had just left.


	2. Oh, my God

Destinies

**Another chapter! :D Thanks to **chocolatecake1**, **jadeb212**, **Bookwormiie**, and **complexities **for adding this story to your Alerts/Favorites. It really means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: Um… Well, yeah. I dis the claimer of Merlin. (Haaaa Haaaaa Ha)**

Chapter 2: Oh, my God

Gwen opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She could only say one thing. "Oh, my God."

"It's not that bad, really! I've always had it. Don't be angry, Gwen," begged Merlin.

"Oh, my God." That's still all she could say.

"It's quiet fun, actually."

"Oh, my _God_."

"You won't tell Arthur, at least not yet?" said Merlin.

Gwen shook her head. "Oh, my God, Merlin. That's incredible!"

Merlin smiled, and said something Gwen couldn't understand. He handed her a white rose that had appeared out of thin air. "Thank you, Merlin," she said.

Merlin didn't answer. He was staring behind Gwen. Guess what they both said at the exact same time when they saw Arthur standing there?

"Oh, my God."


	3. I do not have magic

Destinies

**Was up? I think I shall write another chapter. If people have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.**

**Do do do!**

**Disclaimer: I have run out of funny disclaimers, so I'll just say that I don't own Merlin.**

Chapter 3: I do not have magic

Merlin smiled. He loved feasts, even if he had to wait for Arthur. It was still fun.

"Merlin!" he heard a voice cry. It wasn't Arthur's or Gwen's, as they were sitting right in front of him.

He turned around. Standing in front of the table was a face he had not seen in a long time. The hall quieted down, staring at the girl.

Merlin dropped the platter, not even hearing the echo as it clattered to the ground. "Freya?" he choked out.

Arthur stood up, as did Gwen. "Who are you?" said Arthur. The Knights stood up and unsheathed their swords.

Freya laughed, and walked forward. "There is no need for that, noble Knights. Only your King could kill me again, if he wished to." She walked forward, and looked him straight in the eye, as if challenging him to try.

"Who are you?" Arthur repeated, resting his hand on his hilt.

"I am someone you have seen before, Arthur Pendragon. But that does not matter at the moment." Freya turned to Merlin. She walked towards him, arms outstreached. Merlin stepped forward. She ran into his arms. "I missed you," she said quietly.

She pulled back. "Now is the time for you to reveal your true identity. The army of Odin is marching onto Camelot as we speak," Freya addressed the whole court now. "With them they bring strong sorcery. The only way you will be able to solve this problem is to fight fire with fire." Freya gazed longingly at Merlin one more time, and then she disappeared.

"Who the _hell_ was that?" said Arthur.

"That was Freya," said Merlin clearly. If Freya said it was time, it was time. Kilgharrah's voice rang through his ears. _You cannot escape destiny, Merlin. _

"You killed her." Arthur looked shocked, as did the rest of the court.

"When did I kill her? I don't even recognize her," protested Arthur.

"She was the cursed Druid girl who came to Camelot a few years back," Merlin said.

Arthur stared at him. "So you were the one who helped her!" he accused.

Gwen grabbed his arm. "Careful," she warned.

"And what did she mean, 'reveal your true identity'?" said Gwaine helpfully.

Merlin looked away. "Fight fire with fire," said Gwen. "She wants us to use sorcery to fight Odin's men!"

"If Odin's men are coming," said Elyan over the noise in the hall.

"Quiet, Quiet!" said Arthur.

"I believe her. Odin's men our coming, and you have to use sorcery to fight them," said Merlin seriously.

"Even if that were true, where would we find a sorcerer?" said Gwen.

"Er… well, actually," said Merlin awkwardly. "I think I know someone who can help."

"Who would that be, Merlin?" said Sir Leon.

"The… the one… do you remember him?" said Merlin. "Long, white beard, red robes, which, actually –"

Arthur snorted. "Oh, yes. You want the sorcerer that killed my father to help us. Brilliant, Merlin. You know, I think we're all making a fuss about nothing." Arthur began to sit down.

"No!" yelled Merlin. His eyes flashed gold, and suddenly, Dragoon was standing in front of them. "This is how the battle must be won, Arthur," said the old man. Then he changed back to Merlin. "It's the only way," he whispered.

Arthur couldn't say anything, he could only stare at Merlin. "Oh!" said Merlin, trying to fill the silence in the hall. "I know someone who can help!"

Merlin called Kilgharrah. "What was _that_?" said Gwen when he finished.

"Oh, I was just calling my friends Kilgharrah and Aithusa," said Merlin lightly.

"Who's Kilgharrah? Aithusa?" spluttered Arthur, speaking for the first time.

"They might… possibley…be… slightly… dragons," said Merlin.

Arthur walked around the table, and walked until he was facing Merlin directly. "You have magic," he said angrily.

"No, Arthur," said Merlin. "I do not have magic. I _am_ magic. Magic is me."


End file.
